A Story of Musicians and Pro Skateboarders
by Bubblelina15
Summary: LM/Z&L crossover. I put it here so more people would read it. The band goes on tour but the bus breaks down in Gilroy for an unknown period of time. Luther and Olivia fall for each other and Wen gets jealous. Multi-chap! Eventual Wenlivia.
1. Chapter 1: Restlessness

**A Story of Musicians and Pro-Skateboarders**

**Summary: The band goes on tour and on their way to their first show in San Diego California, the bus breaks down. So, the band is stranded in Gilroy, California for an unknown amount of time. During their stay there, they meet up with Zeke and Luther. Olivia and Luther fall in love and Wen gets jealous. Read to find out what happens**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Zeke and Luther or Lemonade Mouth! I only own the storyline!**

Olivia's POV

"I'm so excited to be on tour!" Stella exclaimed.

"Me too," agreed Charlie.

"I think we all are," Wen added.

"Well, duh!" Stella said.

"So where are we off to first?" Mo asked.

"I'm not sure," Stella replied. She walked up to the bus schedule to check. She came back over and said, "First stop. San Diego, California!"

"Well, that'll be fun," I said, "if I don't puke first."

""Liv," Wen said, scooting closer to me, "We're all here for you and you know you can do it. You were able to get through all of our other gigs, right?"

"Barely," I croaked out, envisioning the huge crowds in my head.

"But, you ended up sounding amazing. I know that after a few more shows, your stage fright will be gone for good."

"I hope so," I replied. I leaned against Wen as he stroked my hair. I've had a crush on him since the first grade. We're still not dating, but he's my best friend. As long as we remain friends, I'll be fine. As an hour progressed into another hour, we began to get restless.

"I know!" Mo spoke up, "we should play Truth or Dare."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Charlie agreed…of course. I think that we all knew he had a major crush on her—and, now he had a chance, too. Especially because Scott cheated on Mo again which got him out of the band and out of Mo's life. Good riddance!

The rest of us agreed to Mo's suggestion and we began to play.

"Stella, you can go first," Mo said.

"Okay, um, Charlie," Stella said.

"Yes?" Charlie asked.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare, I guess," he answered slowly.

"I dare you to…kiss Olivia!" Stella grinned mischievously. I froze. What? Stella! If this was a plot to get Wen jealous, I'll kill her. Why did I ever tell her I like him? As Charlie approached me, I could feel a body tense up beside me. Charlie leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the…cheek. Wen relaxed beside me and Stella got annoyed.

"That's not what I meant!" Stella roared.

"Well, you didn't specify where! You just said to kiss her!" Charlie argued back.

"He's got a point," Mo said. Stella glared at her, and then slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine," she humphed, "It's your turn Charlie."

"Okay, Olivia," he said. My face began to burn.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, truth or dare."

"Um…dare?"

"I dare you to prank call Principal Brennigan."

"Oh God," I said sliding out of my seat, going to get my phone.

"I have his number, so there's no way you're getting out of this," Stella called after me.

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Oh, he gave it to me because after I got in trouble this one time he gave it to me to give to my parents so they could have a 'talk' about my behavior."

"Oh Stella," Mo shook her head. I went back to my seat and Stella handed me a slip of paper with Principal Brennigan's phone number on it.

"Don't forget to press *67," Charlie reminded me.

"Right," I typed in *67 and then the number into my phone, "'Kay guys it's ringing." I put it on speakerphone. Suddenly there was a click and Principal Brennigan came on the line.

"Hello, Robert Brennigan here."

"Hello," I said, disguising my voice, "This is Martha Stewart."

"The chef and the interior designer?" The rest of the band around me tried to hold back a laugh while I tried not to freak out.

"No. I'm Martha Stewart, head of the school council."

"Oh…OH! Right. Miss Stewart, what can I do for you?"

"I am calling to check up on how Mesa High School is doing."

"It's great. Tip-top shape, as usual."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect it to be any less."

"No, of course not."

"Well, I'm calling because there will be a school inspection tomorrow."

"To-tomorrow?" he stuttered, surprised.

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?"

"No. No problem here," he chuckled nervously.

"That's fine, then. I will see you at 8 a.m. sharp."

"Yes ma'am. See you then."

"Buh-bye. Have a nice day!" I hung up the phone, breathless. I shoved Charlie, who was laughing, "I hate you! Why'd you make me do that?"

"Because it was funny. And, anyways, it's your turn now."

"As if that makes up for it," I muttered under my breath. I glanced around at everyone and my eyes settled on Wen. "Okay, Wen, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, looking up at me.

"Well, uh, do you like anyone?" I mumbled.

"Way to be direct," Stella hissed in my ear, shaking her head. I swatted her away.

"Yeah..uh…" he began to say. Then there was a sound of a spluttering engine cutting him off. Then, the bus stopped moving.

**Well that was Chapter 1 of my new story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**XOXOXOXOBubblelina15**


	2. Chapter 2: Gilroy?

Chapter 2

Olivia's POV

"Woah! What just happened?" Charlie asked.

"For some reason, I feel like the bus just broke down," Stella, said sarcastically.

"I thought that only happened in movies," Charlie said, sheepishly. We all shook our heads at him. I got up to talk to Miss Reznick who just finished talking to the bus driver.

"Miss Reznick, what's going on? Where are we?" I asked.

"Well, there's something wrong with the bus, but they're not sure what the exact problem is. We may be stuck here for awhile."

"Where do you mean by here?"

"We're in Gilroy," she answered.

"I've never even heard of it. Well, thank you Miss Reznick. I'll go tell the others." I left Miss Reznick and went back to the back of the bus where the others were still sitting.

"Looks like we're in Gilroy, California. They don't know what's wrong so we may be here for awhile," I informed them.

"Wait, does this mean we're cancelling the tour?" Mo asked.

"I'm not sure. It might just be postponed till they fix the bus," I replied.

"Oh, okay," Mo said. Miss Reznick came to the back of the bus.

"Guys, it's time to get off, at least for a little while. I've booked reservations at a nearby hotel. You can head there. Bring everything off the bus."

"Okay Miss Reznick," we chorused. We all got up and went to the very back where the rooms were. We took out our luggage and things. We hadn't unpacked fully yet because we had just gotten on the bus this morning. We got off the bus and walked to the hotel.

Miss Reznick said, "There are four rooms. One single for me, one double for the boys, one double for two of you girls, and a single for another one of you because all three of you can't fit in one room. Here are your key cards. So, who's going to take the single room?" Mo, Stella, and I all looked at each other.

Finally, Stella spoke up, "I'll take it."

"Okay, now that we have that settled, you guys can go put your things in your room. Then, feel free to do what you like," she smiled at us, then headed to the lobby. We all went up in the elevator to level 2 where all the rooms were located. Stella's single room was joined to our room, mine and Mo's. So, it was almost like we were in one room. The boy's room was across from ours.

When we got up there we decided to meet in 20 minutes to see what we were going to do. Mo and I went into our room and put aside our luggage. Stella came into join us with a change of clothes. We all took turns using the bathroom. Stella had her own bathroom, but she wanted to hang with us. I went first. I washed my face and braided my hair into a fish tail. I changed into a white skort with pockets and a neon yellow Lemonade Mouth T-shirt. I put on white ankle socks and my pale yellow chucks. I then swiped clear lip gloss on, and then left the bathroom. I spun around for Mo and Stella while they clapped.

"That's so cute, Olivia!" Mo exclaimed.

"Are you dressed cute for someone special?" Stella waggled her eyebrows, "like maybe, I don't know…Wen?"

My face began to burn, "You guys!" I shoved Stella playfully.

"You know I'm just joking with you. But, you've got to make a move!" Stella said.

"I know. You two just keep dancing around the subject. If you don't get a move on you'll both still be friends _and_ single by the time you are, like, 80," Mo agreed.

"I know, I know," I surrendered.

"Well, now that we've got that done, it's my turn." Mo got off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out wearing a yellow sundress with a black belt and black flats. Her hair was straight and down, as usual. She had on dark pink lip gloss and gold dangling earrings.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You look great!" I said. Stella murmured her agreement.

"Here Olivia, wear these!" Mo handed me a pair of earrings. They were dangling earrings made up of black beads.

"Oh, they're beautiful," I admired them for a moment, and then slipped them in my ears.

"And, they're yours," she replied.

"Really? Thanks!" I gave Mo a hug.

"And Stella, these are for you," she handed Stella brightly colored feather earrings.

"Thank you. They are just so pretty that I'll wear both instead of just one," she joked. She pulled out her lone peacock feather earring and put in the new ones. She got up, "Now, I'll go change."

After a little while, Stella came out wearing jean shorts, a plain yellow T-shirt, and black flip-flops.

"I was sensing a theme. The theme being yellow," she said, explaining why she was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt instead of one of her homemade ones. Mo and I gave ourselves and each other once-overs and laughed.

"That's funny, I didn't even notice," I said.

"Well, you guys ready to go?" Stella asked.

"Yup," Mo and I chorused. I slipped my phone and some money into one of my skort pockets and followed Mo and Stella out the door.

I laughed really hard again when I saw what the boys were wearing. Charlie was wearing khaki shorts and a long-sleeved yellow button up with rolled up sleeves, and black Vans. Wen was wearing black jeans, a yellow short sleeved v-neck, and black chucks. He looked so cute! And, _everyone_ was coincidentally wearing yellow.

"Now we really look like we're from Lemonade Mouth!" Stella exclaimed. We all chuckled and headed down to the lobby.

**That was chapter 2! The next chapter will start off in Wen's POV, but will mostly be in Luther's! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**XOXOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	3. Chapter 3: She's An Angel

Chapter 3

Wen's POV

When we got down to the lobby, the girls headed to the information counter to get some pamphlets about places we could go. Charlie and I plopped down in one of the couches.

Suddenly, I saw Charlie's fingers snapping in front of my eyes.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked, dazed.

"You were staring again," Charlie informed me.

"Really? Again? Man, I got to stop doing that. She just looks so pretty today," I said, daydreaming again.

"Wen, dude. Snap out of it. You've got to make a move soon. We're rock stars now," he said, nodding at some girls who were giggling and waving at us, "And we're only going to get more popular and next thing you know…"

"What?"

"She'll have a boyfriend…that isn't you," he finished.

"I know, I know," I said, rubbing my temples, "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Trust me. She does," Charlie assured me.

"Fine, I'll try to tell her before we leave Gilroy."

"Whatever you want, man. Just do it soon."

The girls came back and sat in neighboring chairs.

"So, I was looking through this pamphlet," Stella began, handing a copy to me and Charlie. "And, I was thinking we'd go to Don's Donuts, a place nearby. We could grab a bite to eat and see where to go from there."

"Sounds good to me," I replied. The others agreed, and we headed off.

Luther's POV

"Sup, bro!" I said to my best bro Zeke. We were meeting at Don's Donuts to eat and then head to Ramps, the best skate park in the world.

"Hey!" We did the slow-butter, our handshake. I slid into the booth across from him. "Ready to hit Ramps?"

"Of course, bro! When am I not ready? Let me just get a dough—woah!"

"A what? Luth…you're drooling," Zeke told me.

"Huh?" I was too busy staring at the girl who just walked in to pay any attention to Zeke.

" Luth? What are you looking at, anyways?" he turned around. "Oh…I see, a bunch of girls just came in. Who's the one?"

"The-the blonde one," I managed to stutter out, "The one who looks like an angel." I sighed dreamily.

"Luth! Close your mouth!"

"Oh right!" I snapped my mouth closed. I continued to stare at the girl. She was with two other girls and two boys. I hope she wasn't dating either of them. They were all wearing yellow and looked…familiar for some reason. "See you later Zeke, I have some business to attend to." I got up and attempted to suavely walk toward her. But, that didn't work out because I tripped and fell right by her chair.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Are you okay?" She offered me a hand to help me up. Her skin was so smooth. And, if it was even possible, she was even prettier up close.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm-I'm…" I trailed off, getting lost in her milk chocolate orbs.

"He's Luther," a voice said behind me. It was Zeke. "Hi, I'm Zeke." He held out his hand for her to shake. They shook hands.

"Yeah…uh-huh," I snapped out of my daze. "Luther Waffles at your service," I said kissing her hand.

She blushed. "I'm Olivia White. These are my friends: Stella Yamada, Mo Banjeree, Charlie Delgado, and Wen Gifford," she gestured to each of them as she recited their names. "And, we're from Lemonade Mouth."

**That was Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again soon! Please review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	4. Chapter 4: Twins and Mixed Feelings

Chapter 4

Luther's POV

"Oh, so that's why you guys looked so familiar," I said.

"So, what're you guys doing out in Gilroy?" Zeke asked.

Stella spoke up, "Well, we were on our way to San Diego for our first stop on the tour. But, the bus broke down. So, we're stuck here for awhile."

"Oh. Well, you guys can hang out with us while you're here," Zeke replied.

"Yeah man, that would be cool," Wen said, slowly getting up shaking his hand.

"Woah," Zeke said, doing a double take. He glanced over at me and gave Wen another once over. "You and Luther look exactly alike."

The others began to look at us, too.

"Oh my God! You totally do! What a coincidence!" Mo exclaimed.

"You could be twins!" Charlie added. Stella nodded in agreement. Olivia kept quiet though, her beautiful face crinkled in concentration and awe.

"Are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. I might have been imagining it, but I thought I heard someone hiss or growl softly behind me. It was so soft though that I was probably was just imagining it. I turned around, but no one seemed to be doing anything weird. I turned back to Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she finally spoke, "You guys just really look alike." I could tell that wasn't all of it. But, since I just met her, I didn't want to push.

"Oh, okay," I replied. "So do you guys want to come with us to Ramps?"

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"A local skate park," I answered.

"Luth and I are aspiring to be pro-skateboarders. We're sponsored by Riot," Zeke explained.

"That's so cool!" she smiled at us, "We'd love to come!"  
>"Yeah," Charlie agreed.<p>

"Yup," Stella said.

"That sounds fun!" Mo added.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Wen said flatly.

For some reason, I was getting a vibe that he didn't like me very much. I held my hand out to Olivia, who smiled, taking it. Zeke followed behind with the rest of the group. We left Don's Donuts and headed to Ramps.

Olivia's POV

I looked at Luther who was holding my hand, leading the way to the skate park. I had just met him, but I liked him already. He was very nice, cute, and kind of quirky. Of course though, I still liked Wen. I mean, after all, I just met Luther. But, I was looking forward to getting to know him. It was amazing how much he looked like Wen. I feel like I could fall for Luther, though. I kind of have mixed feelings about them. Is it possible to like two boys at once? I think this stay in Gilroy could be interesting. Or eye-opening, to say the least.

**That was Chapter four! It was kind of a filler. I hope you liked it and please review! I'm kind of having a mini writer's block, so if you have any suggestions on how I should continue the story, please tell me so in your review! I'd love to hear your ideas! Like anything about what they do at the skate park or how Olivia comes to a conclusion about the two boys or how Luther asks her out or how Wen reacts to the couple or anything else like that. That would be great! **

**Thanks! Bubblelina15**


	5. Chapter 5: Ramps

Chapter 5

Wen's POV

That Luther makes me so mad! He keeps hitting on my girl. Okay, technically she can do whatever she wants, but I can't help but feel jealous. Especially since I was supposed to tell her how I feel, but I guess he's going to beat me to the punch. I hate how everyone thinks we look alike. I don't want to be compared to…to him. Luckily, the stay here is only temporary. He thinks he's so cool, dropping all those lines and kissing and holding her hand. That should be me. But, I won't be so cheesy, because I actually love her. And, he probably just thinks she's hot. Not that she isn't…but I think there's more to her than appearance. I hope she's not falling for his act.

Luther's POV

"We're here," I announced, entering Ramps.

"It's so cool," Olivia said, walking around.

"Well, hello there, pretty lady," Kojo said, coming up to her. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Kojo, leave her alone," I said.

"You fine chica like yourself…are with them?" he asked Olivia noticing me and Zeke behind her. "Zeke and Luther? You could do so much better. Like with me." Olivia opened her mouth, probably to retort back, but he noticed Mo and Stella. So, he made his way over to them.

"And, hello to you two!"

"Just ignore him guys," I told them, "This is Kojo. He's always like this."

"I see…" Stella said, disgusted.

"Watch out!" Kojo slapped his butt. I shook my head and Zeke and I pushed him away from the girls.

"Move it, you bus-waxer!" Zeke called after him.

"Hello everyone!" a slightly squeaky voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh no…it's Ozzie," I told Zeke. I turned to Ozzie, who was now approaching us. "Dude, I thought we made a deal. I already made a huge clown of myself helping you out with your brother and letting you 'beat me up'. You got to leave," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Luther, Luther, Luther…Don't be so rude…not in front of these ladies," he scolded me, waving at the girls a few feet away.

"Not you, too!" I said, slapping my forehead.

"Ozzie, keep it moving," Zeke said. Then he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Besides, I think they are taken."

"By who?" Ozzie asked, also in a whisper. Zeke motioned to Wen and Charlie, who were standing by the girls, watching our conversation.

"But, they're not dating," I whispered to Zeke, so only he could hear.

"We know that, but he doesn't," he whispered back, making a small gesture to Ozzie.

"Oh true, good idea, man," I replied.

"Oh…" Ozzie said, defeated. He began to make his way out of Ramps. But, then he stopped in his tracks and came back over to us. "Wait a minute…there's only two guys. And, there are _three_ girls. So, that means one of them is a free agent." He smoothed back his hair, and began to walk over to them.

"No! Uh…" I yanked him back towards me and Zeke. "The other girl is dating…me." Zeke gave me a look from behind Ozzie. I gave him a look saying, "I had no other choice" back and looked back at Ozzie.

"Darn!" he exclaimed, "which one?"

"Uh…Olivia. The blonde," I quickly replied.

"Lucky, lucky Luther Waffles. Well, it's best I get going then." He left the skate park and Zeke and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, he's finally gone," Zeke said, "Now, we can get to the shredding…Hey Luth?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When are you going to tell Olivia that you are uh…apparently dating?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" We looked over at the five friends who seemed to not have heard and were having their own conversation. "I don't know," I replied.

"You better do it soon, before Ozzie confronts her and asks her himself. I have a feeling he doesn't believe you. And, you know he'll stop at nothing to get a girlfriend…especially since his other girlfriend…Kamiko…or something…broke up with him."

"Yeah, I know. Soon, I promise. Now let's get skating."

"Okay," Zeke said, hopping on his board. I hopped on my board, too and we began to skate.

**That was chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! I am sort of out of my writer's block now. This was sort of a transition/filler chapter to the next one. In the next chapter, there will be some OliviaxLuther and ZekexStella (suggestion of Xbrowneyesx13). Please review! **

**Thanks! Bubblelina15**


	6. Chapter 6: Learnin' to Skateboard

Chapter 6

Olivia's POV

We stood around watching Zeke and Luther doing a bunch of cool tricks that I don't know the name of. Luther had a cool helmet with yellow spikes shaped into a Mohawk. It looked cute on him. They were really good, no wonder they were sponsored skaters. After a little while, they came to a stop by us.

"So, guys, what did you think?" Zeke asked.

"I thought that was pretty amazing!" Stella complimented. We all nodded in agreement. Luther was standing off to the side, distracted.

"Hey," I went over to him, "you were great, too."

He smiled at me. "Do you want to learn?"

"I'll probably be really bad, but…okay," I answered.

He handed me a helmet and some pads. "Don't worry. They're clean. We always have some extras."

"Okay, thanks," I slipped on the pads and the helmet. "What do you think?" I asked, spinning around.

"I think you look like a real skateboarder, he said.

"Well, thank you very much," I curtsied and he chuckled. Then, he led me to a more secluded area of the park where there weren't as many people.

"Here, stand on the board." I did as he instructed. "Now push with one leg, then put it on the board and try to balance."

I pushed my foot back a few times and tried to put my free foot on the board, but I fell off.

"And that's why we wear pads," Luther joked, "but, that was a good first try. Here, let's try again. But, this time, I'll hold onto you."

"Okay," I said, climbing back onto the board.

He held onto one of my arms as I pushed my free foot back a few times for momentum. I put it on the board, and almost fell over again. But, Luther put his arms around my waist to steady me.

"Thanks," I said softly, my eyes meeting his.

"No problem," he said, his voice equally soft. I don't know how long we were like that, clinging to each other. Then, he spoke up again, "Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I kind of told Ozzie we were dating…"

"You did what?" I jumped off the board, the moment was broken. I was angry.

"Olivia…wait!" He was still holding onto my waist, so he pulled me back towards him. "Let me explain!"

I gave in. "Why on earth would you tell him that? Give me one good reason. You've got five minutes," I told him.

"Okay, well Ozzie was trying to go over and hit on you and Stella and Mo. So, I told him you were all taken. But, then he realized that there were only two guys and three of you girls. So, I said that I was dating you. I guess I couldn't stand the thought of him bothering you," he explained.

"Oh," I said, finally understanding. "So you told him that so he would leave us alone?" He nodded.

"That's kind of sweet," I admitted, "in a weird way."

"And there's something else," he continued.

"What?"

"Well, I know I just met you. But, to be honest, I think I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes on you. So, I was wondering…would you like to be my real girlfriend?"

I studied his face for a moment. Then, my thoughts drifted to Wen. I liked Wen, but he still hadn't made a move. And, he's had so much of a chance. I thought he liked me back, but I guess he never did. And, here's Luther, only spending a few hours with me and already telling me how he feels? Maybe it's for the best.

"Sure," I told Luther. I gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek. His face turned red.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and we walked back over to the rest of the group, hand in hand.

Luther's POV

I can't believe Olivia's my girlfriend! This is the happiest day of my life!

"Zeke, bro, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," we walked over to the side.

"So, I told Olivia about the whole issue with Ozzie…"

"How did she take it?"

"She was mad at first, but then she was fine after I explained why. And, then…I asked her to be my girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"That's great, bro!" We did the slow-butter. "I got something to tell you, also."

I asked, curious, "What is it?"

"Well, Stella is a pretty cool girl." I think I know where this is going.

"Mmhmm?"I motioned for him to continue.

He began to talk again, "And I think I like her."

**That was Chapter 6! I hope you liked it! It was actually really hard for me to write this one. I was really stuck, so I don't think it's up to my usual standards. All the same, I hope you thought it was decent enough. Please review! **

**Thanks! Bubblelina15**

**P.S. I wrote a oneshot called Reach for My Hand! It would be great if you guys could r&r it please! I only have one review so far, and it makes me a bit sad because I'm pretty proud of it! So read it if you can! Thank you soo much!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7

Luther's POV

"That's great, bro! You should go for it! You should probably tell her that you told Ozzie that she's dating Wen or Charlie. So that she can make up something about how they broke up. So Ozzie isn't suspicious, you know? And, also it'll let you start off with a clean slate, no secrets. I figure it's better if you tell her about the Ozzie thing sooner rather than later. Or rather than have her find out herself. Stella seems to be the type of person who can stand her ground and fight back. So it's probably better that way."

"I'll tell her about the whole Ozzie situation. I'm not going to make that mistake," Zeke assured me.

"That's good. So, when are you going to tell her, bro?" I asked.

"Whenever the moment is right," he answered, dreamily.

"Okay," I said, a little weirded out. Zeke never talks like this. "Um, we should probably go back to the others before their think we are plotting or something," I joked.

"Right, right," he said, brushing me off. We headed back over to the group.

"So guys," Zeke began, checking his watch, "It's around 4:00 and Luth and I have to get going. We promised our parents we'd spend quality time with our siblings at least a couple of hours a day. We'll walk you back to the hotel though."

"Thanks," Stella answered, "That would be great."  
>"I didn't know you had any siblings," Mo stated.<p>

"Yeah, I've got mini-munch…well, Ginger, I guess would be her real name. And, Luther's got a little brother named Roy. Do not get between that kid and his video games, I'm telling you. He gets crazy strong and violent."

"I learned that the hard way," I said. Olivia giggled and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for the warning," Stella said. The others laughed along.

"Well, let's go!" I said. We walked out of Ramps and headed back to the hotel.

Olivia's POV

We were at the hotel now. When we got there, while the others went up, I lingered for a bit. Luther gave me a parting kiss on the cheek and his number so we could plan when we were going to meet up again.

We were all in our rooms. Stella, Mo, and I were in mine and Mo's room again. The boys were in their room.

Stella and Mo were grilling me with questions about Luther.

"Out with it, Olivia!" Mo ordered.

"Out with what?" I asked, coyly.

"Stop kidding around! Tell us what's up between you and Luther!" Stella persisted.

"It's so obvious he has a major crush on you. Plus, at the skate park, you two disappeared off for a while," Mo said.

"He was just…teaching me to skateboard," I answered.

"Ooh," Stella wagged her eyebrows.

"It wasn't like that!" I playfully shoved her, and she fell on the bed laughing.

"I know, I know," Stella said, with as much seriousness as she could muster. "I was just teasing."

"We just want to know what happened!" Mo exclaimed.

"Fine," I answered, surrendering, "Luther asked me to be his girlfriend."

The girls gasped.

"And…I said yes," I finished, checking their reactions. They looked at me, openmouthed, and shocked. The looks of shock were soon replaced by two wide grins.

They began jumping up and down screaming, pulling me along with them.

Suddenly, Mo stopped. "Wait, what about Wen?" We all fell silent.

Wen's POV

Charlie was texting Mo on his phone while I was lying down on my bed watching T.V. Suddenly, the tapping of Charlie's fingers on his cell phone's keypad abruptly stopped.

I looked at him.

"I've got some news," he told me, his face solemn.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, impatiently.

"Olivia's dating Luther."

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. And then, the world went black.

Stella's POV

"Guys! Guys!" I said repeatedly, more impatiently every time.

Olivia and Mo were sitting on Mo's bed talking through the Wen situation. I zoned out halfway through the conversation. And, my mind traveled to…other things. Namely…Zeke.

I'm not the type of girl to fall for a guy I just met. I mean...I'm not Olivia. Just kidding. I've never really cared about boys or dating. To me, they were just sort of…there. Except for Wen and Charlie, they're my friends and I care for them a lot.

But, Zeke was different. And, I really liked him.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to tell someone. And, two someones were right here, sitting right in front of me. Finally, Mo broke the conversation with Olivia to look at me after my annoying, "Guys! Guys!"

"What?" Mo said, exasperatedly. "Olivia and I are trying to figure out a crisis here!"

"Well, I'm going through a crisis, too," I told her.

"What is it, Stell?" Olivia asked, moving to sit next to me on her bed, where I was sitting.

"I think I like Zeke."

**Yay! Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Tomorrow I will upload one more chapter. And, then I'm going on vacation, so I might not be able to update for a week or so because I'm not bringing a computer. So…yeah. Thanks for all your great comments! Bubblelina15**


	8. Chapter 8: Telling Wen

Chapter 8

Wen's POV

I could feel someone shaking me. I jolted awake. "Charlie, what happened?" As soon as I asked, memories flooded in my head and I remembered everything.

I buried my face in my hands.

"Wen, I'm sorry, dude," Charlie said. I just shook my head and began to cry. Over a girl…I know. But, she's not just any girl. She's Olivia. And, I love her.

Olivia's POV

"Woah, I never thought I'd see the day that Stella would admit to liking somebody," Mo teased.

"Oh ha ha," Stella said sarcastically.

I kept quiet. I mean, I was proud and happy for Stella. But, I was still focused on Wen. What am I going to do about him? How am I supposed to tell him?

"Olivia? Olivia?" Stella called, taking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I know you're still worried about Wen, but I think you should just tell him. Straightforward," Stella advised.

"Yeah, and we better go down now. I promised the boys that we would meet them downstairs at 6:30 sharp, for dinner," Mo said.

"Okay," I got up, smoothing down my skirt. "I guess I'll tell him after dinner." We went into the elevator and went down to the lobby where we found Wen and Charlie.

"What took you guys so long? I'm starving!" Charlie complained.

"Charlie? You're always starving," Mo teased.

"Very funny," he made a face at her.

We walked into the hotel restaurant and sat down. It was a buffet so we just kept getting up to refill our plates and drinks.

Dinner was awkward. At least, awkward for me and Wen. The others were all having their own conversation. But, Wen and I kept quiet, eating silently. By the end of dinner, I couldn't take it any longer.

We all went back up to our rooms up on the second floor. Mo and Stella went into the rooms. But, I lingered. Then, Charlie went into his and Wen's room. Wen turned around to follow, but I stopped him.

"Wen, wait," I said, getting up my nerve.

"What?" he asked, flatly.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" I asked.

He sighed. "Sure," he replied, following me down to the end of the hallway.

"I've got something to tell you," I began. Wen raised his hand to stop me from saying more.

"If it's about you and Luther dating…I know."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "How?"

"Charlie told me," he responded, avoiding my gaze.

"How does he know? I never told him. I only told Mo and Stella!" I exclaimed.

"He and Mo were texting, and she told him."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Someone has to teach that girl how to keep her mouth shut," I muttered to myself.

Wen's POV

"If you wanted to know, I'm okay with it," I told Olivia. Saying that broke my heart again. I suppressed the urges to punch a wall and/or cry.

"Really?" Olivia asked, searching my face. "I was worried you wouldn't be."

"Why?" I responded, sharply. "You don't need my permission."

"I know. But, you're my best friend," she said softly, looking taken aback and hurt by my tone. She turned away from me. "Good night," she mumbled. She walked down the hallway and disappeared into her room.

I looked until I couldn't see her any longer, then sunk down the wall and broke down. What did I just do?

**That was Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it. It's the last chapter I'm going to post for like a week or two because I'm going on vacation. But, don't worry. I'll be back! Please review!**

**Thanks! Bubblelina15**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Ready

Chapter 9

Olivia's POV

It had now been a few days and we still had no news about the bus from Miss Reznick. I was fine with that, though. That meant I had more time to be with Luther. My boyfriend. Oh, I just can't get over that. My first boyfriend ever! Of course, though, I always thought my first boyfriend would be Wen. But, now we are barely talking. It's not the same anymore. We are barely civil to each other. Besides the flat "Hi's" and "Good Morning's," we don't say anything.

The others probably have noticed. While Wen and I are having our awkward silences, I always see them giving each other knowing looks and whispering to each other.

On another note, I'm so excited for today. We are all going to hang out with Zeke and Luther again. I mean, we have hung out the past couple of days, but today is different. All the other times, the others were with us.

But, today Luther and I were going to be alone and the others were just going to hang out with Zeke. I wonder if I'll get my first kiss! AAAH! What should I wear?

I jumped off my bed and passed by a sleeping Mo. She had stayed up last night watching movies with Charlie. She says they are just friends, but I'm not so sure. They've been hanging out a lot lately.

I went to my luggage and began rummaging through my suitcase. I pulled my hair and make-up kit out of my bag. I don't usually wear much make-up, or any at all really. Normally just some lip balm or lip gloss and I'm ready to go. But, today was a special occasion. I headed to the bathroom and went into the shower.

When I was done, I walked out of the shower and put on a bathrobe.

I reached out to pick up my blow-dryer. But, in the process, I knocked my other stuff to the floor and they made a loud clatter.

"Oops," I muttered under my breath, bending down to pick up my stuff.

"Olivia?" Mo asked groggily, appearing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I assured her, "You can go back to sleep. I'm just trying to get ready to hang out with Luther." Wait...I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Oh my gosh!" Mo exclaimed, suddenly wide awake, "That's today, isn't it? Let me help. You have to look perfect!"

"Mo, you don't have to," I pleaded.

"No," she persisted, "I insist." I stopped trying to fight back. I knew Mo meant business. So, I surrendered.

"Fine."

Mo gathered my hair back and plugged in my blow-dryer. She turned it on and began to dry my hair. Once it was dry, she got my hair straightener and curler and sat me on my bed.

"I don't want you to see yet," Mo explained, "Not until the final product."

Mo began to work her magic on my hair. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was like 30 minutes, Mo stepped back.

"Okay, finished!" she declared, examining her handiwork.

I got up to go to the bathroom to check how it looked. But, before I could get there, Mo pulled me back down on the bed.

"No!" she ordered, "clothes and make-up first!" She went to my luggage, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "It's perfect!"

She handed me a fire red engine dress. It was strapless with a lacy hem and ended a good three inches above the knee. She also gave me a thin yellow belt and short brown boots.

"Uh, Mo?" I questioned, "Isn't it a little bit fancy for Gilroy?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "It's perfect. Besides, it's just a sundress...with a bit of flair."

"Okay..."

"Put it on in the closet. I don't want you to change in the bathroom because I know you'll look in the mirror before you're finished," she said, ushering me into the closet.

I walked into the closet, pulled the door closed, and flipped on the light switch.

I pulled on my undergarments, then put on the red dress, and slipped the yellow belt around my waist. Then, I put on my brown boot and exited the closet.

"You look so pretty Olivia!" Mo exclaimed, "And, I'm not even finished yet!"

She sat me back down on the bed. Mo handed me gold studs, a gold charm bracelet, and a gold locket.

"I just found that stuff in your luggage. And, I thought it matched your outfit perfectly," she told me.

I put on the earrings and fastened on the bracelet. I was about to put on the locket, but I paused. It was the necklace Wen gave me for my birthday. I never showed it to my other friends. Inside was a picture of Wen and me.

We were both wet from Stella's pool. It was the day we wrote _More than a Band_.

His arm was around my waist and my head was leaning into his shoulder. We were both smiling widely.

It was one of my most favorite memories, and this locket was my prized possession.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Mo asked.

I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah," I answered, giving her a fake smile. Hopefully, she bought it. She gave me a look of suspicion, but let it go. I let out a breath and reached around my neck to put it on.

"Okay," Mo said. Mo opened my make-up bag and began applying some on my face.

"I'm done," she announced, "You can go look now." I went in the bathroom and Mo followed to see my reaction.

Oh my goodness! I hardly recognized myself. I looked the prettiest I've ever been. My hair was pulled up and to the side. My hair fell in big curls, some pinned and some hanging. I had a dark pink lip gloss and my eyelashes were dark with mascara and curled. Mo had also lightly lined my eyes and put on a gold shadow. There was also a light pink tint in my cheeks.

My outfit looked cute, as well. It hugged my curves, but not too much. The jewelry added a nice touch. I didn't look as fancy as I originally thought I would. I looked perfect.

"Woah," I gasped.

Mo smiled at my reaction, "I knew I was good." She flipped her hair back and I laughed.

**Yay! I'm back after a week! I hope you liked this chapter! It was kind of a filler. The next one will probably include the date. In maybe the chapter after that...drama will ensue...So keep reading! REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo Bubblelina15**


	10. Chapter 10: Date Part 1

**A/N:**

**Hey, this is a little "blooper" scene that my friend made up. Mind you, she's only eleven so it's a little bit silly and a little bit gross. Don't worry; part of the real scene is in this chapter and then more in the next chapter. I have a better idea of how this story is going to end up now, so yeah. Hope you enjoy this…maybe… Oh, and by the way she wanted me to put her name in this…it's Gwyneth. And, she also had the idea for the restaurant they are going to in the real chapter. And, this is her "blooper," as she calls it. (Don't let it persuade you to not read the real chapter!)**

*At restaurant*

Luther and Olivia are sharing a spaghetti platter.

Unknowingly, they are both eating the same noodle. **(A/N: Think Lady and the Tramp**.) Their lips meet in a kiss. They break apart.

"I think I got some of your spaghetti sauce in my mouth," Luther says, "…but, it tastes good!"

"Aww," Olivia replies, dreamily.

After dinner, Olivia and Luther go to a pond.

"Oh look at the fishes!" Olivia exclaims.

"That one looks like you," Luther says. "Glub, glub, glub, glub, glub," he imitates a fish, waving his arms around like fish fins.

"What!" Olivia asks, taken aback.

"I meant that in a good way," Luther says quickly.

"Oh…okay," she replies.

"Let's sit down and kiss," Luther says, leading her to a bench. They lean in and kiss for the second time that day. When they break apart, Luther barfs all over her.

"Aah!" Olivia exclaims, "Oh, it's so romantic! You barfed on me because you love me!"

"Uh, yeah," Luther responds, confused.

Then, Olivia barfs on him.

"This is the best date ever!" Luther exclaims (not sarcastically).

**What if the real date went like this? Don't worry, it doesn't…so please read the real thing. Anyways…here is the real chapter 10…**

Chapter 10

Wen's POV

Charlie and I were waiting around in the lobby. We were waiting for the girls because we were going to meet up with Zeke and Luther which I wasn't looking forward to. Well, Zeke was pretty cool, but Luther I couldn't stand.

At least today we would just be with Zeke while Olivia went out with Luther. Now that I think about it…that's probably worse.

"They're here!" Charlie announced.

I turned to face the elevators where indeed Mo and Stella were exiting. They both looked nice, they always do. But, then Olivia exited the elevator. She looked amazing. Wow! I mean, she looked beautiful every day. But, today, she looked drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a red strapless sundress, with a yellow belt, and her favorite brown boots. Yup, I'm so whipped that I know what her favorite shoes are. And, her hair was up in an intricate way that accentuated the beauty of her face.

I normally am the type of guy that likes the all natural look on girls. To be specific, the look that Olivia normally wears. But, I have to agree that she looked just as good, if not better in make-up.

"Wow, Olivia," Charlie complimented, "You look great!"

I just slightly nodded my head at her in agreement. Olivia and I haven't spoken to each other properly since the confrontation in the hallway.

"Like my handiwork?" Mo asked.

"Yup," Charlie responded.

She curtsied, "Well, thank you very much, kind sir." They both laughed.

Mo. Of course. That girl is a genius! Academically, and in fashion.

"Well, let's go!" Stella said.

Charlie offered his arm to Mo and she accepted it smiling. They led the way out of the hotel. Those two so like each other.

We headed to Don's Donuts, where we had arranged to meet.

"Hey Liv," Luther said, putting his arm around her, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed, making her look even prettier.

He called her Liv…that's my nickname for her. I growled under my breath at Luther. He looked back at me and I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, I guess we are going to head out then," Luther said to Zeke.

"Okay, bro. See you later. I'll just text you where to meet up later."

"See ya," Luther responded. Zeke clapped Luther on the back. I watched as Luther and Olivia left, seething inside.

Luther's POV

"Well, I was thinking that we could go grab some lunch and then I could show you the pond. It's really pretty down there," I told Olivia.

"Okay, sure," she said, brushing some hair out of her eyes, "Anything is fine with me."

She looked so beautiful today. I thought she looked like an angel when I met her. Now she really was one.

"There's a Cheesecake Factory around here. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yeah," she said, putting her hand on top of mine, the one that was dangling over her shoulder.

I pulled her in closer to me. "Okay, then let's go!"

I lead her into the Cheesecake factory and went up to the hostess.

"Table for two, please," I told the hostess.

"Right this way," she said, leading us to a table.

A waiter came up to us a few minutes after the hostess left.

"Hello, my name's Joel and I'll be your server for today. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke," I responded. "What would you like?" I murmured to Olivia, "It's on me."

"Um, I'll have lemonade," she told Joel.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your meal orders," he told us.

"Okay," I responded.

We looked through the menu. Soon, we both put our menus down after making a selection.

"Have you decided on what you want?" I asked Olivia, pushing some stray hair that had fallen out of her up-do behind her ear.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get the spaghetti."

"Cool," I responded, "How do you like Gilroy?"

"Oh, I love it," she said, "I mean, I was excited to go on tour minus the whole stage fright episodes that I have."

"You have stage fright?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, initially, but after I start singing, I get fairly used to it. But, I still have to go through the whole process of being scared and feeling sick."

"Oh," I responded softly.

"But, I do love performing!" she interjected. "I'm still glad the bus broke down, though," she added.

"Me too," I replied, "Not that you guys wouldn't have been great on tour, but then I wouldn't have met you."

"That's sweet," she said, blushing. Olivia looked so cute when she blushed. Our gazes met and we both began to lean in.

At that moment, the waiter decided to come back.

"Here are your drinks," he said, setting them down. "What would you like to order?"

I was a bit annoyed, but I didn't want to take it out on him. He probably didn't realize his bad timing. "Yeah, we'll have one order of spaghetti and a cheeseburger," I told him.

"All right, coming right up," he jotted it down, and left the table.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by Joel, our waiter. But, Olivia and I continued the rest of the meal getting to know each other.

Then, we headed to the pond.

**I hope you liked the "blooper" and the real chapter 10! The next chapter should have the real pond scene and we might also have a bit of an insight into what the others are doing on this fine day. There might be some Zeke/Stella! So read and review please!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	11. Chapter 11: Date Part 2 and Zella

Chapter 11

Olivia's POV

"Oh, Luther," I exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

"It really is," he agreed, "like you."

It was a cheesy line, but I looked up at his face and found it completely serious.

"Thanks," I said softly.

Our fingers were entwined and we were walking around the pathway of the pond.

"Here, let's sit," Luther told me.

We sat down on the bench. We sat in silence for awhile, looking at the beauty of the nature surrounding us.

"Olivia?" he murmured.

"Hmm?" I said softly, looking up at him.

He studied my face for a moment. Then, he began to lean in and our lips met. It was a soft and gentle kiss. It was a perfect first kiss. We broke apart and I smiled, snuggling closer to him.

Stella's POV

We were having a great time with Zeke. First, we went to Ramps, of course. We all tried to skateboard. Mo had a lot of trouble. Wen and Charlie both knew how to skateboard from a long time ago. So, it wasn't too hard for them to get back on a board. For me, I believe I was pretty good for a first timer.

Then, after skateboarding for awhile, we headed over to Zeke's house.

His room was in the garage! How cool is that?

He showed us the thing he was most proud of in his room. The Wall of Butt-Kickery. I've got to say that I was pretty impressed. And then, he opened the garage door which happened to be where The Wall of Butt-Kickery was located. And, nothing came down, not a single one of his or Luther's awards or magazines came down.

"It's Ginger-proof," he told us.

"That's pretty sick, dude," Charlie said.

"Yup," Wen agreed.

Then, Ginger showed up.

"Hi bozo!" Ginger said to Zeke, "How much did you pay these guys to replace Luther and be your friends?"  
>"Nothing," I told her, "We are Zeke's friends of our own accord. And, Luther still is his friend. He's just on a date with Olivia, our other friend."<p>

"How did he manage that?" she asked, laughing. She turned to Zeke, "I like this girl, though." She motioned to me.

"That's great," Zeke said, pushing her out of his room, "Now beat it, mini munch."

Zeke closed down his garage door. But, Ginger's voice still came through muffled, "Fine. But, this isn't over!"

Inside the room, we all looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow, your little sister is way worse than mine," Wen said to Zeke.

"Well, of course. Georgie is such a sweetie-pie," Mo told Wen.

"No, she isn't. At least, not to me," he responded.

We all sat down and began to talk.

Eventually, Zeke and I dropped out of the conversation, losing interest. I was tracing a pattern on my arm, when Zeke began to speak again.

"Stella?"

"Yes?"

"You know, the first day you were here, you met Kojo, right?"

"Ugh," I groaned at the memory, "Yes, unfortunately."

"And then, there was a second kid that came up…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, but we didn't meet him."

"Well, he's Ozzie. And, Luther and I, well, to be honest, just me, told him that you and Mo were dating Wen and Charlie."

My gaze turned sharp and I began to glare at him, suddenly angry, my thoughts of liking him slowly evaporating.

"Wait! Before you get all mad, and yell at me, which you have a full right to do, give me a chance to explain. I have a good reason."

"Well, what is it?" I spat, my tone icy.

"He was trying to hit on you and Mo and he's really annoying and I didn't want him to bug you guys during your stay here."

My gaze softened a little, "I can fight my own battles, you know."

"I know that. But, there's something else I've wanted to say…I really like you Stella Yamada."

I looked at him for a moment.

"I like you, too," I responded.

"That's great!" he said, excitedly. He began to ramble, "I was stalling about telling you because I was so worried that you wouldn't and…"

I cut him off. "Shh," I laughed, "I get it."

"So," he said, calming down, "would you be my girlfriend?"

My insides were screaming in excitement. But, I was still Stella. I didn't do shrieks and giggles when guys I liked asked such an important question.

I stroked my chin, pretending to ponder over it, "Hmm…"

He looked at me, waiting expectantly. After a few more minutes of waiting, I figured he'd suffered enough.

"Sure."

"AAHH!" Mo exclaimed, "Guys!"

Uh-oh. Zeke and I turned to them and found three pairs of eyes watching us. Mo was grinning so wide I thought her face would split in half. Oh brother, I guess they heard that whole thing.

**That was Chapter 11! Next chapter will have Wen and Olivia in it. So it will be something for you Wenlivia lovers to look forward to. Thanks so much for being patient! Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	12. Chapter 12: Drama and Excitement

Chapter 12

Wen's POV

Woah, I just witnessed Stella Yamada, of all people, getting asked out by a guy. Not that she's unattractive or anything.

But, most outrageous of all, she accepted. I never thought I'd see that happen. Stella seems more like the likes being single, 'I don't need a man to depend on' type of girl.

Guess I was wrong. And, you think you know a person, right?

Mo was shrieking really loudly, trying to make Stella jump up and down with her in happiness. Of course, it wasn't working. Dang, that girl is loud! I think she just blasted my eardrums.

Zeke just sat there watching them awkwardly. Charlie and I sat there in silence with him while Stella was trying to escape Mo's clutches of girly happiness.

Zeke broke the 'sort of' silence. "Well, I think I'll text Luther now. We can all meet at Don's Donuts again."

"Okay, that works," Charlie responded.

Zeke took out his cell phone and sent a text to Luther.

Oh man, and right when I almost forgot about Luther...and Olivia…together. I wonder what they're doing and if she is having fun. They better not have kissed or anything. My fist began to clench and unclench in my lap. I wish I was him.

Mo finally got everything out of her system and sat down by Charlie.

Stella breathed a sigh of relief and sat down by Zeke.

"Aw," Mo shrieked again, "You two look so cute together!"

She clapped her hands excitedly.

We all groaned. Not again.

Luther's POV

My phone buzzed, signaling that I had gotten a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that I got a text from Zeke.

**To: Luther**

**From: Zeke**

**Hey Luth. Askd out Stella. Said yes. :)**

**Meet Don's in 10?**

I read the text and replied.

**To: Zeke**

**From: Luther**

**Thts gr8 bro! Sure c ya there. Olivia & I kissd!**

"Hey, Olivia," I whispered to the blonde leaning on my shoulder.

"Yes, Luther?"

"We got to go meet the others at Don's in 10 minutes."

"Oh, okay," she got up, and offered me her hand.

I entwined my fingers with hers and we headed to Don's. I truly was the luckiest guy alive.

And we kissed!

Olivia's POV

My first date and my first kiss, all in one day! This was truly the best day ever.

We arrived at Don's and saw the others already sitting and waiting for us.

"Thanks for a great day," I told Luther.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we walked inside.

"And here are the lovebirds!" Stella announced.

"You aren't one to talk," Mo giggled.

I looked at them confused, "What're you talking about Mo?"

"Zeke and Stella are going out," Mo said quickly, so Stella couldn't stop her. Mo stuck her tongue out at Stella, who was blushing but still managed to cross her arms and glare.

I squealed and let go of Luther's hand. I ran up to Stella and gave her a hug.

"Sup bro," Zeke said, coming up to Luther. They did the slow-butter.

"Well, we should probably head back to the hotel before it gets dark," Charlie said.

We all nodded in agreement and said bye to Zeke and Luther and headed out.

Wen's POV

We were walking to the hotel. Charlie and I were trailing behind the girls who were all talking about their day.

I strained my ears trying to listen to their conversation. I wanted to hear about what Luther and Olivia did. Finally, I managed to catch something.

"…and he kissed me…"

What? I froze in my tracks. Charlie nudged me.

"Wen, what's wrong?"

"They kissed," I said softly, more heartbroken than before. Now she was probably completely over me if she ever did like me.

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry, dude," Charlie apologized.

I began to walk again, trudging along without further comment, wallowing in my misery.

We reached the hotel. The girls said goodbye to us before we parted ways for the day. We were going to have separate girls' and guys' nights today. Olivia was the last one to say goodbye.

"See you later, Charlie. You too, Wen."

Stella and Mo headed to the elevators.

"See ya, Olivia," Charlie responded, giving her a hug. Then, he headed to the elevators, as well.

I just nodded at Olivia, not wanting to speak and I started to follow Charlie.

Olivia's POV

I stood there, watching him leave me. Really? Just a nod? Not even a simple goodbye?

I was getting sick of this no talking business with Wen. We haven't had a real conversation since the confrontation in the hallway.

"Wen?" I called after him, stopping him, "Can we please talk?"

He looked at me for a second then looked at the elevator, probably thinking whether or not he should just ignore me and brush me off. But, then I guess he thought better of it and nodded.

I walked up to him and we went to a deserted bench outside of the hotel.

I started the conversation, "Wen, you've been avoiding me for days! Granted, I was avoiding you the first couple days, too. But, now I miss us. We were best friends. We are best friends. Or at least I thought we were. What happened to us, Wen? Why won't you talk to me?"

He threw his arms up in frustration, getting up from the bench, "Because, Olivia!"

I got up and put my hand on his shoulder, "Because, what?"

"Just because!" he exclaimed.

He turned to face me again and pulled me roughly to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Wen's lips met mine and he began to kiss me passionately. After the initial shock, I began to respond, slipping my arms around his neck.

It was everything I imagined my first kiss with Wen to be. Maybe not as rough and passionate, but it had all the sparks and fireworks. Of course, I never imagined it would be in this situation either.

After a while, he pulled away. He studied my face for a moment, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. Then, he abruptly let go of me as if breaking out of a trance.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, backing away. Then, he ran back into the hotel leaving me confused and flustered.

Oh my God. What just happened? I lifted my fingers to my lips. I could still feel his lips on mine.

Things are going to be a lot more awkward now. How am I going to fix this mess with Wen? Where does this kiss put us? Oh no! What am I going to tell Luther? I just cheated on him! Of course, Wen made the first move, but I still responded. What am I going to tell him?

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh the dramatics! I hoped you liked Chapter 12! Yay, some Wen and Olivia! Best couple ever! I hope that kiss satisfies you all for now. There will be more to come. They will get together…do not worry. There might be about three or four more chapters before this story is finished. Then again, I'm always bad at calculating this sort of thing. Well anyways, please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	13. Chapter 13: Coming to a Decision

Chapter 13

Wen's POV

Did I really just kiss Olivia? I don't know what came over me. Well, I guess I did. It's been building up for awhile now. So, I just had to! But, I don't regret it all. Now, she'll have to make a decision between me and Luther.

The kiss was better than I had ever imagined. I could feel the spark and a magnetic force just pulling us together. After that kiss, I knew we were meant to be. I wonder if Luther kissed her like that.

I was now lying on my bed in the hotel room, smiling to myself.

"Wow, you look happy," Charlie commented. "First time since…well, you know."

"Yeah," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"So, what happened?" Charlie asked. "Oh wait, you just talked to Olivia, didn't you? So, are you guys talking again? No more silent treatment? Well, that's probably it."

I scrunched my face in thought. Oh no, things will probably be more awkward now. We're probably going to go back to the silent treatment again. I sighed.

No! I will not let that happen!  
>"You won't let what happen?" Charlie asked, confused.<p>

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I responded.

Charlie nodded. "So, what did you guys talk about? You were gone for awhile."

"Well, there wasn't really much…talking," I admitted.

"Huh?" he said. Then, sudden realization appeared on his face. "Oh Wen, you didn't kiss her…did you?"

"I did," I said.

"No wonder you are so happy! Was it a kiss and run?"

I nodded. God, Charlie knows me so well.

"Dude, you guys need to talk. Like actually talk, as in, with words. Things are going to be more messed up than ever, nonetheless confusing, especially for Olivia. Did she respond to your kiss?"

"Yeah," I nodded, suddenly feeling bad. I mean, I did want her to break up with Luther. But, I didn't want her to be known as a cheater.

Charlie shook his head, "Well, on the bright side, I guess she knows how you feel about her now. She'll just have to make a choice…and soon."

Olivia's POV

I came into the room, looking slightly disheveled and had a lost look on my face.

"Woah, Olivia. What happened? Where were you?" Mo asked, worried.

Stella came over to me and sat me down on my bed.

"I just went to have a talk with Wen," I said, slowly.

"Oh," Stella responded, "Did it not go well?"

"It went fine," I said, faking a smile, "It's been a long day, that's all."

"Mmhmm…right," Stella responded, "You know, I don't believe you."

"Olivia, tell us what happened," Mo asked gently.

I began to take down my hair, my curls gently falling down one by one around my face. I sighed.

"Okay," I gave in, "I'll tell you only because I know you'll get it out of me one way or another."

"So, what happened?" Mo asked, going behind me, brushing my hair.

"Yeah," Stella said, coming to sit closer by us.

"Well, I was sick of not talking to Wen. So, I asked if we could talk after you guys already went up in the elevator with Charlie. Then, we went outside to one of the benches. And, basically, I told him how I felt about us not talking and asked him why he was avoiding me. He wouldn't give me a straight answer and kept saying 'Because, Olivia. Because.' Then, he pulled me to him and…kissed me."

Mo abruptly stopped brushing my hair and came around to look at my face.

"Woah, what?" Stella exclaimed.

"Really? He kissed you?" Mo asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, and I…kissed him back."

"Olivia!" Mo exclaimed, "What about Luther?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused. I mean, I like Luther. But, I also like Wen. I've always liked Wen. Oh, I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Well," Stella began, "You kissed them both today. Which kiss had _it_?"

"It?" I repeated, confused.  
>"You know, the spark?" Stella explained.<p>

I thought back over the two kisses and analyzed them in my head.

"My kiss with Luther was nice, but my kiss with Wen was…unexplainable. It was like…I don't know. Magic, maybe?"

I stood up.

"Guys, I know what I have to do. I'm going to have to…break up with Luther."

**That was Chapter 13! I'm willing to bet that most of you saw this coming. Well, this story is almost over. I'm estimating about three chapters more, give or take one or two. I hope you liked it though. Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	14. Chapter 14: Girls' Night

Chapter 14

Olivia's POV

Mo and Stella looked at me.

"Does that feel like the right thing to do?" Stella asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I'm going to tell Luther everything, and if he doesn't understand…well, that's something I'll have to deal with. This feels like the…right thing to do." I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"It's better to tell him the truth," Mo agreed, "and, you better talk to Wen, too."

"I kind of have to, don't I?" I asked.

"Yes, if you want to fix this mess!" Mo exclaimed, "First of all, you both have been dancing around your feeling for months. And, second, we don't want this rift or whatever between you two getting in the way of the band."

"Right, okay," I took a deep breath, "then I promise I'll talk to him after I talk to Luther.

"You better," Stella said. Mo just nodded.

I pulled out my phone and texted Luther.

**To: Luther**

**From: Olivia**

**Hi Luther its Olivia. Can we meet up 2morro at Don's? **

**12ish? Just the 2 of us. We need 2 talk.**

**To: Olivia**

**From: Luther**

**Sure, c u there. :)**

"We're meeting at Don's tomorrow at noon," I told Mo and Stella.

Stella nodded, "Okay, well, let's just put this out of our minds for now, at least until tomorrow. Because right now it's…GIRLS' NIGHT! Yahoo!"

Stella jumped up and down on the bed. Mo and I nodded and laughed and began to jump along with her.

"Pillow fight!" Stella shouted. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Mo who fell off the bed and began to laugh. I retaliated and hit Stella with a pillow. The fight continued on. Then, suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

We all immediately stopped what we were doing and dropped the pillows. Stella, Mo, and I jumped off the beds. Stella and I sat on the edge of the beds, trying to look as innocent as possible and Mo went to answer the door.

It was only Charlie.

"Oh, hey Charlie," Mo greeted him, giving him a hug. Stella and I gave each other knowing looks and chorused, "Hey!"

"Hey Mo!" he said, hugging her back. "And, girls," he waved at us. He looked around the room, and did a double take. "Woah, what happened in here?"

"Pillow fight," Mo told him.

He laughed, "I could have guessed that. Anyways, Wen and I ordered some pizza and I brought a box over for you guys."

He handed Mo the pizza box.

"Aw, thanks," she said.

"Well, continue your pillow fight or whatever and have a good night!" He walked across the hallway to his and Wen's room and gave one last parting wave. We waved back and Mo closed the door.

"Well, we have dinner taken care of," Mo said, walking back over to us.

"Okay, Mo," Stella began, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Mo asked, handing her the pizza box.

Stella ripped open the box and pulled out a slice. "You and Charlie seem awfully chummy."

"Yeah, you really do," I agreed.

"Guys," Mo said, "We are just friends. You guys hug Wen and Charlie all the time, too."

"But, it's not just that. You guys have been having, like, movie nights, and other things like that without the rest of us with you," Stella protested.

"Stella, Olivia," Mo said, exasperatedly, "We are just really good friends. Now, that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Now eat your pizza!"

Stella and I looked at each other and shook our heads, but did not press further. Mo pretended not to see and took a pizza slice from the box and I followed suit.

When we finished eating, we changed into our pajamas.

Mo's pajamas consisted of navy blue plaid pajama pants, a sky blue tank top, and a gray short-sleeved hoodie. Stella's pajamas consisted of red girl boxer shorts, and a black t-shirt. Mine were black sweatpants rolled up to right below my knees and a white camisole patterned with yellow flowers.

After we changed, we gave each other mani-pedis. Mo brought her nail polish with her for the tour. Mo painted Stella's fingernails red and put on white star stickers on every fingernail. I painted Stella's toenails a black and white checkered pattern. Stella gave my fingernails a French manicure and Mo painted my toenails pink and yellow alternating and put a purple tulip stickers on each big toe. I painted Mo's fingernails blue with white daisies and Stella painted Mo's toenails black with blue star stickers on them.

After our nails dried, we put on _A Walk to Remember_. When the movie finished, I yawned, "Guys, I think I'm going to go the bed now. You guys can still stay up if you want, it's not too late. I can sleep through almost anything," I giggled. Then, I sighed, "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Good night," Mo and Stella told me.

I crawled into the bed and tried to go to sleep.

**Sorry that it is so much shorter than all my other chapters. It's kind of a filler/transition into the next one. There should be two more chapters left. The next one will have the breakup and Wen and Olivia's talk. So please keep reading! Then, after that will be the ending…I'm pretty sure...well, we'll see. Anyways, please read and review.**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking Up With Luther

Chapter 15

Olivia's POV

I woke up from a virtually restless night. I didn't even get to sleep until _way_ after Mo and Stella went to bed which is kind of ironic because I went to bed before them. Even after I finally fell asleep, I kept waking up throughout the night. I don't know how I'm going to get through today.

I flung my legs over the side of the bed, yawning.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Mo chirped, already dressed and awake. So was Stella, who flung open the door connecting our two rooms.

"Is she awake?" Stella asked, walking in.

"Yup," Mo answered.

"You guys, why are you so awake…and chirpy?" I asked, groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Because," Mo informed me, "It's already 11:30, silly."

"11:30? What? I slept in that late? I have to go meet Luther!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed, suddenly feeling much more awake.

"Oh, I forgot. You have to meet him at 12:00, don't you?" Mo asked.

I nodded while rushing to the bathroom. I splashed water in my face and pulled my hair up in a quick ponytail and brushed my teeth.

I hopped out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes and ran back in, slamming the door shut.

I pulled off my pajamas and pulled on some jeans, a white camisole, and a purple flannel shirt.

I ran back out of the bathroom and put on some purple flip flops and ran out of the hotel room.

"Olivia, wait!" Stella called after me.

I skidded to a stop and ran back to the doorway, "What?" I asked, impatiently.

"Your phone," Stella said, tossing it to me.

"And, here, eat this on the way," Mo handed me a granola bar.

"Thanks," I panted, starting to run again.

"Oh, and good luck!" they yelled down the hall.

I went in the elevator and ripped the granola bar wrapper open. Suddenly feeling ravenous, I stuffed half of it in my mouth and pressed the button for the lobby. When I reached the lobby, I put the rest of the granola bar in my mouth and tossed the wrapper in the trash on my way out of the hotel. I raced the rest of the way to Don's Donuts. I pushed open the door of Don's Donuts and saw Luther sitting at a booth.

I checked my phone. 11:58. Just barely in time. Luther saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back, catching my breath and making my way to his table.

I sat down across from him and said, "Hey."

"Hey," he responded, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You okay? You look a little out of breath," Luther said, taking in my flushed face and deep breaths.

"Yeah, I kind of woke up late and ran all the way here," I laughed.

"Oh," he chuckled.

After our laughter died down, I put on a serious face; it was time to do what I came here to do.

"Listen, Luther," I began, "I have something to tell you."

Noting the change in my tone of voice, he became serious as well, "What is it, Olivia?"

"Yesterday was the best date I've ever been on. To tell you the truth, the only date I've ever been on. I loved it and it was a perfect first date. And, I'll always remember it. But…" I trailed off.

"But?" he questioned.

"Something happened and…"

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, please promise you won't overreact. Let me finish the whole story," I told him.

"Okay, I promise. So what happened?"

"Um, Wen, sorta, kinda, kissed me," I admitted.

"He what?" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"You promised you wouldn't overreact," I told him.

"I don't think I'm overreacting. But, fine, I'll let you finish," he sat back down, calming himself.

"And, I kind of kissed him back…"

Luther opened his mouth to respond, but I lifted my hand to stop him from speaking, "I know I shouldn't have. And, I am an awful girlfriend to do that and I'm so sorry. I really and truly am. But, I realized something important. I have feelings for Wen. Well, to be completely honest, I always have, but I thought they went away when I met you. But, I guess they didn't and now they are stronger than ever. I think I love him. I really, really like you, don't get me wrong. But, I think we have to break up. I hope we can still be friends, and I mean that. Feel free to yell at me; I know I deserve it."

I braced myself for any anger or screaming, but there wasn't any.

Luther was just sitting there, looking at me calmly. It looked like everything was sinking in, everything I said in my jumbled up mess of words. Finally, he spoke up, "Thank you for telling me the whole story, instead of just breaking up with me for no reason. I really appreciate that. I'm not happy about what you did, but that doesn't mean I don't forgive you. I understand that you have feelings for Wen that have probably been hidden under the surface for awhile. And, I'd love to still be friends with you. I know you're a great friend to have."

I blinked, surprised at his reaction.

Luther's POV

I couldn't believe how calm I was being. I was definitely heartbroken and hurt, but for some reason, I completely understood what Olivia was going through.

"Thank you for understanding," Olivia said, with a surprised look on her face.

She was so beautiful. I sighed, brushing the thought away from my mind.

I gave her a small smile, "You're welcome, and you better go tell Wen how you feel before you lose him."

Olivia ran over to my side of the table and gave me a hug, thanking me again, "Thank you. Thank you so much…for everything."

I held her close, savoring this moment, implanting it in my memory. She was the first girl I've ever loved. I never told her, but if you truly love someone you have to learn how to let them go.

"Good luck, Olivia," I whispered in her ear.

"You, too, Luther," she whispered back.

We pulled apart and she headed out of Don's Donuts. But, before she walked out the door she gave me one last parting smile and wave.

"Bye, I love you," I said under my breath.

**I know to some of you Luther might seem a bit too understanding, but I don't think so. But, I think, he seems like the type of person to understand. This is probably the last you will see of Luther in this story, besides the epilogue. Don't worry; we'll fix his broken heart! And, I know in the previous chapter I said that this chapter would include the talk with Wen and there would be only two more chapters. But, the breakup was a lot longer than I thought it would be and so because of that there will be two more chapters not including this one, and an epilogue/preview for my possible next story. So…yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	16. Chapter 16: Finally

Chapter 16

Olivia's POV

I walked to the hotel, feeling immensely relieved. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. I was glad that Luther had taken it so well…or at least, better than I had expected.

But now, it was time for the really hard part: talking to Wen.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I walked into the lobby.

**To: Olivia**

**From: Stella**

**Hey, how did it go w/Luther? Im assuming u r done talkin 2 him now. When u get back, can u come up 2 the room, b4 u talk 2 Wen? Mo & I want 2 kno wat happend. :)**

I smiled to myself, reading the text. My nosy, nosy friends…can't wait, can they? Well, got to love them anyways. I typed back a response to Stella.

**To: Stella**

**From: Olivia**

**Sure :P**

I headed to the elevator and went to the room.

Mo opened the door before I even slid my key card in.

"Impatient, are we?" I asked, "How did you even know I was there?"

"I didn't," she answered, coyly, "just a coincidence…just kidding. We've been looking through the peephole."

"Figured," I responded.

Mo grabbed me by my wrists and dragged me into the room. Then, she sat me down on the bed.

"So?" Mo questioned eagerly.

"So…" I repeated.

Mo hit me, "Stop it! You know what I'm talking about. Tell us what happened! I mean, you don't seem too upset or anything. So, I'm guessing it went…well?"

"C'mon Olivia," Stella persisted, "Is there ever going to be a time where we don't have to force something out of you? …We only do it because we care."

I smiled at them, "Actually, it went pretty well. He seemed to understand. In fact, he told me I should talk to Wen."

"I knew he was a good guy!" Stella commented.

"I'm glad it went well," Mo smiled.

We sat in silence for awhile, and then Stella spoke up again. "Well, I guess you got one more thing left to do…talk to Wen."

"I know," I responded. I got up, took a deep breath, and braced myself for what was to come.

"Charlie and Wen went to walk around Gilroy. Apparently there's an arcade or something. They left a while ago, like before you went out to meet Luther. They might be back, I'm not sure. Check their room first, since it is right there."

"Okay, will do," I went out into the hallway and knocked on Wen and Charlie's door.

Wen answered, his hair damp, only wearing shorts and some flip-flops.

I felt my face redden and saw his redden, as well. Bad timing, Olivia…

"O-oh, s-sorry," I stammered, tearing my gaze away from his toned chest. I began to stare at the ground.

"Uh, it's fine. I just finished taking a shower. Charlie got milkshake all over me," he explained.

"I thought you guys went to the arcade," I said.

"Um, yeah, we did. There was an ice cream parlor next door."

"Oh," I responded.

We fell into an awkward silence. Well, at least he was talking to me now; unlike before when he would only respond in grunts or one-word sentences.

"So, did you need something?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…right. Well, I, um, wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, well come on in, I guess."

He gestured into his room, and I came in and sat down on the couch **(AN: I never really described the hotel rooms, but it's like apartment style. It has a bathroom, sitting area, a small kitchen, and the beds.) **Wen pulled on a red t-shirt and I let out a breath, thankful that I wouldn't have to be distracted any longer.

Wen plopped down on the couch beside me.

"Wen, I need to tell you something."

He looked at me attentively.

"I was a bit taken aback the other day…" I started.

His face flushed again, "Yeah…um, I'm sorry…about that." He began to avoid looking at my face, "I was caught up, or something, that's all. I thought about what you said, though. What you were saying before I…kissed you. I agree. I miss us, too, the way we were before? You know, like this, talking…"

He gestured in between us and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm glad," I said softly, "But, to tell you the truth, I don't want to go _exactly_ the way we were before."

"Oh?" he frowned, confused, unaware at what I was getting at.

"I'd think you'd agree. Or at least I hope so."

"Yeah?" he said, his face relaxing, finally understanding at least vaguely.

I decided to stop being so subtle and just tell him.

"Wen, I've liked you for so long. And, thinking you didn't share the same feelings, I distracted myself with Luther. It worked for a little while, but, after yesterday…the feelings are back. And, now, they're stronger than ever. I knew I couldn't hide my feelings from myself or you any longer. So, I broke up with Luther," I admitted.

"You did?" he asked, surprised. He came a little closer to me on the couch.

"Yes," I responded, "Because, I realized…that now…I don't like you anymore. I think I love you."

There. The truth. It was finally out. After avoiding this for months, years even, my feelings were finally out in the open.

"I-I love you too, Liv," he leaned down and kissed me. But, instead of passionate like our first one, this one was sweet and gentle.

I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and he tangled his fingers in my hair.

We broke apart for breath, our noses touching.

"Girlfriend," he said, not really asking.

"Definitely," I whispered back.

We were together. Finally.

**That was Chapter 16! Ah, what we have been waiting for! I hope I did it justice! Quick question: Should this be the final chapter before the epilogue? Don't worry, because even if this ends up being the final chapter, there will be two more chapter-like things. They will be like epilogue part 1 and epilogue part 2. If you don't like the idea of a two-part epilogue, that's fine, too. The other option is to do one more chapter, then an epilogue. I really want your feedback about this. What should I do? Please read and review, though!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	17. Chapter 17: Back On Tour

Chapter 17

Wen's POV

Olivia was my girlfriend! I was so happy; I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

We were still sitting on the couch. I had my arm around Olivia and she was leaning on me, her head against my chest. We were watching T.V. and talking.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice and some feminine-sounding giggles. Olivia and I immediately stopped talking, trying to listen.

"We can go watch a movie or something in the room," the voice said. I strained my ears, but there was no audible reply.

"Is that Charlie?" Olivia whispered to me.

"I think so. But, who's he with?" I whispered back.

"I don't know," she responded.

The door clicked and Charlie walked in holding hands with…Mo.

I knew those two liked each other!

"Wen! Olivia!" Mo exclaimed, her eyes wide and her voice higher than normal.

She immediately dropped Charlie's hand and took a step away.

"Hey, guys," Charlie said, looking at Mo.

"I forgot you two might be in here," Mo said, nonchalantly, "Charlie and I just decided to do something together."

"Because Stella left to go out with Zeke and we weren't sure where you guys were," Charlie added.

"Okay," Olivia said, in a knowing tone.

"So, um, are you guys together now?" Mo asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes," Olivia answered, "But, we'll come back to that later. You two have been hiding something. So…out with it."

"N-no. W-we're n-not hiding an-anything," Mo stammered.

Charlie nudged Mo gently, "Let's just tell them. They probably already know, or at least have guessed."

Mo sighed, "Okay…Charlie and I are dating."

"I knew it!" Olivia exclaimed, "Why were you guys hiding your relationship?"

"I don't know," Mo said, "Well, I guess because of this whole love triangle thing with you two and Luther we didn't want to add anymore news."

"I was just, uh, doing what Mo wanted," Charlie said, under his breath.

Mo hit him in the arm, "You thought it was a good idea, too! Don't put it all on me! Well, I guess we only need to tell Stella now."

Charlie rubbed his arm, wincing in pain, and nodded, "Yeah. So, you guys want to watch a movie with us? I mean, since we are all here."

Olivia and I agreed and we all settled back to watch the movie.

Olivia's POV

Next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I groggily opened my eyes and saw Mo and Charlie standing over me.

"Wake up, guys. Movie's over," Mo said.

Guys? Suddenly, I felt two arms tighten around my waist and someone's breath tickle my ear. Oh yeah, Wen.

I was lying on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I blushed and attempted to disentangle myself.

I eventually slid through his arms and I gently nudged him awake.

He blinked his eyes rapidly, adjusting to the light. He smiled at me and pulled me to him again.

"Guys, you are cute and all, but enough with all the lovey stuff!" Mo said, miming gagging.

Charlie chuckled and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"We have to get back to our room, anyways. It's getting late and Stella might be back by now, wondering where we are," Mo said, leaning into Charlie.

"Okay," I said, getting up. Wen got up, too and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Mo gave Charlie a peck on the cheek. Then, Mo and I headed back to our room.

"Hey guys!" Stella chirped, opening the adjoining door of our two rooms, "I heard your door open."

"So, how was your date?" I asked.

"Fantastic! I really like him," Stella said, flopping on Mo's bed. Not being a person to give out details, she changed the subject, "So where were you guys?"

Mo and I knew better than to press for details. We could already tell that she had a great time by her huge smile and peppiness.

"In Wen and Charlie's room," Mo answered.

"Ooh," Stella laughed, "Olivia did you talk to Wen?"

"Yeah," I said softly, my mind turning to thoughts of Wen, "We're dating now."

I smiled to myself.

"Yes!" Stella exclaimed, rushing over to me, giving me a hug.

"Speaking of dating," Mo began, "Charlie and I are."

"I so knew it!" Stella sprung away from me and ran to Mo, giving her a hug.

"Did everyone know?" Mo asked, exasperatedly.

"Uh-huh," Stella said.

"Pretty much," I agreed.

Mo sighed, "Wow, I got to learn how to be more subtle."

"Yeah, you do," Stella muttered. Mo heard and glared at her. But, Stella just laughed.

My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Olivia, it's me. It's Wen," Wen's voice came through the phone.

My face broke into a smile, "Hey, Wen. What's up?"

"Miss Reznick just called. She wants us down in the lobby in two minutes."

"Okay, I'll tell Mo and Stella."

"See ya downstairs, Liv. Love you," he responded.

"Love you, too," I replied, feeling giddy and happy.

The line clicked and I hung up the phone.

"Let me guess," Stella said, "that was Wen."

"Yeah," I grinned. Suddenly, I remembered that I was supposed to tell Stella and Mo something.

"Oh yeah! Wen told me that Miss Reznick wants us down in the lobby in two minutes."

"Oh, we should go then," Mo said, opening the hotel room door.

We headed downstairs and saw the boys and Miss Reznick already by the couches. We quickly sat down.

"Well, now that we are all here," Miss Reznick gave us girls a look. We all gave her apologetic looks and small smiles. She smiled back at us to show that she was just joking with us, "I have some good news! The bus is fixed and we are leaving tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 sharp! Your first show is tomorrow night in San Diego!"

She clapped excitedly.

We all exchanged smiles. Lemonade Mouth was back on tour!

**That was the last chapter! Sadness! Sorry there was no Zeke/Stella and no Luther clarification or anything. Don't worry; I will clarify about them in the epilogue/preview which is next! I'm writing a sequel called Skateboards, Music, and Nanas. The title may be changed, but I'm pretty sure that's what I'm going to call it. I hope you liked the last chapter! Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

Epilogue

Stella's POV

I cheered and smiled with the rest of my friends. I was super excited, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think about Zeke.

All throughout our celebratory dinner, it was as if I was in a daze.

"You guys should probably head off the bed not. It's getting late and you're going to have a long day," Miss Reznick told us.

Everyone excitedly chattered on the way to the rooms while I trudged silently behind them.

Once in our rooms, we changed into our pajamas.

I headed to Olivia and Mo's room.

"Hey Stella. Liv and I were thinking about going to meet up with Zeke and Luther tomorrow to say goodbye. The boys are in? You okay with that?" Mo asked.

"Yeah," I said, "they've been really nice our whole stay here."

"Yup," Olivia agreed, "And although it might be awkward between me and Luther, I know we have to say goodbye."

"Stell?" Mo peered into my face, "Have you and Zeke talked about what would happen to your relationship once the bus was fixed?"

"No," I sighed, "I guess I'll have to tomorrow, though."

"Maybe you and Zeke can meet up earlier. Like at 11:00? Then, Luther and the rest of us can come around 11:30 to say goodbye. Miss Reznick wants us to start loading the bus by 1:00," Olivia suggested.

"Yeah, okay, I'll text Zeke," I responded, pulling out my phone.

**To: Zeke**

**From: Stella**

**Meet Dons 11? I hav news. Tell Luther 2 come 11:30. The others will b ther by then 2.**

I quickly got a text back.

**To: Stella**

**From: Zeke**

**Sure. Ill tell him. Wat news?**

**To: Zeke**

**From: Stella**

**Id rather tell u in person.**

**To: Stella**

**From: Zeke**

**K. C u 2morro :)**

"Well, I'm just going to go to bed now," I told Mo and Olivia, "I told Zeke your suggestion. It's cool with them."

"Okay, good night," Olivia said, giving me a hug. Mo gave me a hug, too. Then, we all went to bed.

Olivia's POV

I woke up to the sounds of chaos. Mo was running around, still in her pajamas, trying to pack up her things.

And, I could see Stella packing through the doorway, as well.

I scrambled out of bed and began tossing things into my suitcase.

Mo finished packing and went to go change. She tossed her pajamas, toothbrush, and other things into her suitcase and zipped it shut.

"Done," she sighed, flopping on the bed.

"Me too," Stella called from the other room. She brought her things and flopped down beside Mo.

"Lucky," I looked at them and then continued packing.

I finally finished and sat with them.

"What time is it now?" I asked, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"10:45," Stella answered, "Oh, wait! I got to go! See you guys in half an hour!"

"Bye," Mo called after her.

"Good luck and see you later!" I yelled, as well.

Stella's POV

I reached Don's Donuts and saw no sign of Zeke. I looked at the clock on the wall. 10:55. He still had five minutes.

I settled at a booth and saw Zeke come in.

"Hey Stella!" he greeted me, giving me a hug, "What's the news?"

"Well, the thing is, the bus is fixed now. So...we're leaving...today," I said.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, "I mean, that's great and all, I'm happy for you guys. But, when are you leaving?"

"2:00," I answered.

"What are we going to do?" Zeke asked.

I responded, "I don't know. I mean, I don't want to break up."

"Me neither," Zeke agreed, "but people always say long-distance relationships never work out."

"I know," I answered, dismayed.

Then, something shot in me. No! Stella Yamada is not a girl who gives up! She is a fighter, and always fights for what she believes in.

"No, Zeke," I said, "Stella Yamada is not a quitter! I know we can make this work. I mean, we can at least try."

Zeke smiled at my enthusiasm, "I agree. We should try."

He gave me a peck on the lips and I smiled back at him.

This can work. I know it can.

Wen's POV

Olivia, Mo, Charlie, and I arrived at Don's Donuts a little after 11:30. We found Zeke, Stella, and Luther already at a booth. We joined them.

"So, you guys are leaving today?" Luther asked.

"Yeah," Charlie answered, "at 2:00. But, we have to meet Miss Reznick for lunch at 12:00, and then we start loading the bus at 1:00."

"Well, we all have each other's numbers, so we can keep in touch," Zeke said, "It's been great meeting you guys, and I definitely know you'll come back and visit."

He gave us a smile.

"Yeah, bro. Definitely," I answered.

I was going to miss Zeke. And, as much as I hate to admit it...Luther. They were both good guys.

"Whenever we can," Mo added.

She gave him and Luther a hug.

Charlie and I shook hands with Zeke and Luther. When I got to Luther, he smiled at me and said, "Treat her like a treasure."

"Always," I responded.

Olivia then gave Zeke a hug. And then, she gave Luther one that was slightly longer.

I tensed a little, but I knew that Olivia was mine and Luther knew that as well.

"Thank you," I heard her say as she pulled away. Then, Olivia came to me and entwined her fingers with mine. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Stella gave Luther a hug and she and Zeke had one last parting kiss...for now. And, then we headed back to the hotel. Time for our tour!

Luther's POV

"Luth?" Zeke said.

"Yeah, bro?" I answered.

"I got to go head home and watch Ginger. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, "You go."

Zeke left and I sat down by the counter. Olivia. I still felt so much for her, but seeing her and Wen together made me see that they were meant for each other. But, it didn't help the heartache.

I sighed.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw...Olivia?

"Olivia?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I'm Teddy Duncan," the girl said, offering me her hand to shake.

Teddy. Teddy Duncan. It couldn't be, could it?

"Teddy? Is that you? It's Luther. Luther Waffles," I said.

"Oh my goodness! Luther! I haven't seen you since we were eight!" She gave me a hug.

"Yeah, since you moved away. What're you doing back in Gilroy?" I asked.

Teddy sat in the stool beside mine.

"We're visiting Grandma," she told me.

"Grandma Duncan? She's always with Nana," I laughed.

"Well, of course! They're best friends, aren't they...like we were."

We both fell silent.

Wow. Teddy really grew up. She looked exactly like Olivia, too. Memories of when we were younger flooded in my head. Such good memories.

I broke out of my reminiscing.

"So, how are long are you staying?" I asked.

"Two months. We're going back the last week of August," she said.

"That's great! We can hang together like old times," I exclaimed.

"Of course," she giggled. She had such a pretty, melodious laugh. I always remembered that about her, "Are you still hanging out with Zeke?"

"Yes," I answered, "But, we can't be the inseparable trio without you, though."

She smiled, "I really missed you, Luther."

"I missed you, too," I smiled back.

**That was the epilogue/preview! I hope you liked it! I know epilogues don't usually take place the next day after the story ends, but oh well. The sequel is called Skateboards, Music, and Nanas. It's a three-way crossover between LM/Z&L/GLC. I hope you read it! Hopefully, I will post the first chapter of it soon! Please R&R!**

**P.S. The idea of Teddy/Luther was helped thought out by SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules. So, she's not copying with her story Paradise Cove (which is great by the way, you should read it!) and I'm not copying her. Just to clarify. :)**


End file.
